Everine
by BritCroft
Summary: A collection of one shot for Evan and Catherine, AU or not ... Just some love for those two. (the stories are independant) - 4th story is short and kinda sad, but i had to
1. Not a Date

**A/N** : _It's no secret I ship Evan and Catherine (is it?) so i decided to make a collection of one shot for them, yeah cause we lack of everine love in this fandom but i know there are fans out there hiding, so I don't want to have the few one shot lost in my other collection thingy. The title is obviously EVERINE *wink* so let's do this !_

* * *

**NOT A DATE.**

**A/N** :_ Here comes the first one. This is kinda AU since we know nothing ever happened, but it's post discovering Vincent._

* * *

The precinct was nearly desert. It was late and a bit chill, most lights were out exept on a few desks. At the end of a corridor the light from the morgue was visible under the door. A few detectives and the chief medical examiner had been busy on a case for weeks, a case they just closed that day. After hours finishing the paper work they finally were able to leave.

"That's a wrap" Tess said closing the file in front of her. Writing that report had been much too long for her taste. "Finally" Cat exhaled summerizing the feeling of both cops.

They started to gather their personal stuff to get ready to leave when Evan met them at their desk, equaly glad to be done with that damn case.

"How about some dinner to celebrate the end of this ?" he offered. They had been working on this for weeks, celebration was in order.

"Can't" Tess answered immediatly as she was putting her jacket on. Seeing the expression their faces she explained : "Have a date."

"What ?" Cat asked surprised, she did not know Tess was seeing someone, and it was the sort of things she was supposed to know.

"Don't ask … long story …" then glancing quickly toward Evan before looking back at Catherine she added : "I'll tell you another time …"

Her friend did not insist, understanding she'd just had to wait for some girl time to hear about eveything."I count on it" Cat said her eyes still wide open in surprise.

Tess grabbed her bag and made her way to the exit waving at her colleages : "See ya !".

Both Catherine and Evan looked at her leaving, and when they finally were alone they looked at each other. "So … I guess it's just the two of us then … what do you say ?" He was wearing his most charming smile. She hesitated a moment : they were colleagues, and friends this could be awkward. Not to mention she knew he was player and he had try flirting with her a few times already.

"Come on, it's just dinner … we are celebrating a case closed !" he noticed she was unsure and had to push her a bit.

"Fine … but … that's not-"

"Not a date, I know" he cut her short. Evan had asked her out before and she had refused already, but he was not losing hope.

"Then, where are we going ?" Catherine asked grabbing her car keys.

"I know a little italian restaurant not far from where I live" he immediatly suggested.

"Great !"

Both made their way out. Evan wanted to drive her there but Cat refused, she didn't want to let her car at the precinct, so he gave her the adress of the restaurant and they met there a few minutes later.

The place was really nice, the atmosphere warm and welcoming with the low light and it smelled wonderful. Catherine couldn't help but lick her lips thinking about the upcoming meal, she was starving.

"Table for two ?" the waiter asked. Evan nodded and they were lead to a table at the corner of the room near the windows.

Evan pull the chair for Catherine, who smiled politely even if she felt like he was trying to seduce her... again. When he sat in front of her the waiter came back with the menus.

Looking around Cat took in the nice decoration : the red and heavy curtain falling around the large windows, the few old paintings on the walls and the candles on all the tables. It was a bit too romantic for her taste, and she couldn't help but imagine all the girls he probably had invited there.

"Have you decided what you'll take ?" his voice woke her from her thoughts. "Hummm … no … what would you recommend ?"

Looking at the menu quickly Evan pointed, "Oh here, they serve their rissoto with fresh murchrooms and zucchini, it's delicious".

"Well I'll go with this".

Soon the waiter took their order, and Evan offered a glass of wine to Cat while they waited for their dishes.

Unfortunately for him the conversation was mainly centered around work. But they still managed to laugh a bit, and with the dish came another glass of wine, red this time, helping to lossen her a bit. Little by little the subjects of conversations changed to something a bit more personal. Catherine talked about her sister that was about to move in with her, while Evan listened carefully laughing and smiling with all his british charm.

For desert they shared a tiramisu. Cat had never ate one that delicious and devored more than her half of it.

"That was really amazing, the food was breathtaking ! May I ask how many girls you brought here ?" Cat couldn't help it, this had been on her mind ever since she stepped in the restaurant.

The remark made Evan laugh a bit. "Well we agreeded this was not a date, so I don't see why that's a problem that I went there before …."

She frowned but more as a joke, "True".

"So … how about a coffee at my place ?" he asked tilting his head and doing his best puppy eyes.

"It's late" she said looking at the time on her phone, "I should get home".

"Come on … sweetheart" his accent and his tone when he said sweetheart was irresistible, always.

Sighing she caved : "Alright, but just one coffee, I had enough alcohol for the night"

They each paid they half of the dinner, since it was not a date Evan did not insist on inviting, this time. Helping her put her jacket on he then offered her his arm to lead her outside. They let Cat's car on the parking lot and drove to his place that was only a few minutes away by foot.

Catherine had only been to Evan's appartment a couple of time but always with other colleagues at the same time, it was a first being alone with him there. He pointed at the cream couch in his living room for her to sit while he went to the kitchen to make two coffees.

She took off her jacket and let it fall on an arm chair so she could take a closer look at his place. He was alone living there but surprisingly the place did not really look like it. The decoration was of a really nice taste, Evan was almost a cliché of the perfect british man : always elegant, with a nice and nit place and extremely polite and charming.

"I changed the color of the wall since the last time you came" his voice startle her. He put down the two cups, and sat down on an arm chair in front of the couch where Cat sat before she took the cup in her hands observing it closely.

"Something wrong ?" Evan asked a bit surprised at her attention to the cup.

"No … No … it's just … those are beautiful."

That made him chuckle. "Well my mother offered them to me when I moved to the US."

How lovely she thought. She had never really wonder much about his life before the morgue at her precinct. Realising that she started asking questions, about his childhood, why he moved here, how he decided to become a medical examiner. Unfortunately for her he remained quite vague in his answers, but they still had quite a great time.

The appartement was filled with laughs and time was passing by quickly. When Catherine checked it was already 1am.

"Shit" she exclaimed getting up all of a sudden. "I better go catch some sleep."

Evan stood as well, "You're probably right, let me walk you back to your car."

"Oh right … it's still at the restaurant" she rememebered.

"Don't worry we will get there in 5 minutes top" he said grabbing a jacket.

She put hers on checking that her car keys were in the pocket while Evan opened the door and let her out.

They walked in the cold night close to each other, still laughing and chatting. Catherine did not regret having dinner with him, she had been able to learn a bit more about him and she had quite some fun. It was nice after the last few days, very stressful at work.

Once they arrived at her car Evan hesitated. All night long they had been repeating this was not a date, but this petite brunette was making him feel like a teenager. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he did not dare, too scared for her reaction, so he simply kissed her cheek, gently.

The gesture surprised Catherine, she did push him away, she just stood there, stunned, not moving. He was charming, smart, funny, and his accent … he sure was a great guy, but she couldn't help but think of the fact he was a player. It was hard for her to imagine herself having a relationship with him. Yet this kiss on her cheek was so soft, so nice. She was speechless.

"Good night" he said softly.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, enough for her to process what had just happened Catherine managed to answer. "Yeah, see you tomorrow … thank you for the dinner, and all … it was … really nice."

He smiled at her and held the door of her car for her to jump in.

She quickly turn the engine on and left waving at him from her window her mind still busy wondering who Evan was to her, and most importantly in that moment who he could be.

Once she was away Evan sighed, he had not realised how much he liked this woman. He was not the kind to commit, and he never really imagined staying more than 3 months with a woman, but for Catherine, he could make an exception. He smiled at himself feeling a bit silly, it was the first time since he was a teenager that a woman made him blush like that.

Catherine was special, and it would probably take time to convince her to give him a chance at being more than a friend but Evan swore to himself that night that he would not give up on her.

* * *

**A/N** :_ So what do you think people ? I tried ;)_


	2. One Day

**One Day … - **

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

___**A/N **__: Cat get hurt on the job, Evan takes care of her (cause I feel like writing a bit of cute !)_

* * *

"The suspect is running in your direction" Wilankski's voice sounded weird through Tess' walkie talkie. Just when she heard the words the man pop up in front of her and quickly Cat ran after him.

The man was fast and almost escaped them, almost. They had to push a few people out of their way but then after running around a couple of blocks Cat jumped right on him mmobilising him to the ground.

He still put a hell of a fight pulling out a knife, but only a few seconds later Tess reached them and helped Cat cuff him.

"We got him" Tess proudly anounced to the rest of the team, "Get your ass here".

Catherine chucked a bit. Few years back Tess and Wilankski were partner and they really didn't get along, so it was always quite funny to witness Tess braging about being a better cop that this mysogynist detective.

Waiting for the back up to come with pick up the suspect both women laughed together watching the poor man stuggle, he obviously was mad that he had been taken down by women. But laughing made Catherine feel some pain on her side, she put her hand to check.

"Is that blood ? " Tess asked her tone suddenly serious.

The petite brunette pushed her jacket aside to discover her blouse a bit torn, so she pulled it a bit up to check. "Yeah but it's nothing"

"Oh poor little lady got hurt, hope you didn't break a nail" that was the signal that Wilankski and his partner finally had found them.

"Very funny" Tess answered for her partner. "Just get him in the car so we can all go back to the precinct and then home, it's late ! " she almost yelled. Then giving her attention back to her partner she asked in a softer voice : "Are you sure you're ok ?"

"Yeah, yeah … it's just a scratch, I'll clean it when I get home." Cat answered.

* * *

The lab was very calm, not a sound and just a dim light. It was quite late and Evan had been a bit before leaving for the night.

Everything was now shinning, his files were in perfect order and he had also finished some report he was late on. He could now go home.

As he walked in the main room of the precinct he saw Cat, and Tess finishing up some paperwork at their desks.

"Done !" Tess exhaled in victory. She stood grabbed her coat and said : "I'm tired I need to go get some sleep, don't forget to clean that up once you're home" she said gesturing at Cat's side.

"Don't worry" she answered almost annoyed at her friend's concern.

"And can you put this on Joe's desk ?" she asked pointing at her report.

"Yes I can"

"Thanks ! Night !"

In seconds she was out and Catherine remained alone sitting at her desk. "Night" she answered almost to herself since her partner was already far.

"Clean what ?" Evan's voice startled her.

He was standing right behind her in his black jeans and blue shirt obviously ready to leave as well.

"Damn, you scared me, I didn't hear you coming !" she said before answering his question. "I just scratch myself when we arrested someone, it's nothing". She shook the paperwork a bit before his eyes so he'd recognize the case she was refeering to.

"Can I take a look ?" he asked a bit worried. He knew Cat, and she was often minimizing things when she'd get hurt. It was like she had this pathological need to always be the tough one, to never show any weakness.

"Come on I'm a doctor after all" he said tilting his head hoping to convince her.

"Yeah … your patients are dead !" she retorted with a wicked smile.

Evan put his stuff down and frowned plafully at her. "Yeah I know, but before I moved to New York I had real patients, with a pulse !"

"Really ?" she aked surprised. "So … you didn't work at a morgue in London ?"

"Don't try to change subject. Show me where you got hurt." his tone was serious all of a sudden. She didn't need to be the detective she was to realise that something had happen that made him change job and country. And to go that far it probably had been huge, so she didn't insist.

She stood and pulled up her shirt a bit.

"Ouch ! You really need to clean that immediately, it could get infected." he stated "Wait here I'll be right back."  
Catherine sat back down and stoked her face a bit. She was exhausted. When Evan came back he had everything he needed to take care of her little wound.

"I need you to take your shirt off and to hold your jeans a bit further down so I can clean properly" he said with a seductive smile. Seing her hesitation, probably due to his tone he added : "Come on sweetheart, I'm teasing you, I'm just going to take care of your wound"

She frowned and helf his gaze for a few seconds before finally complying. It felt weird standing there in her bra in front of a man that was constantly flirting with her at work, but surprisingly he didn't take advantage of the situation by joking futhermore about it.

"There you go" he said once done.

"Thanks"

She put her blouse back on while he was focused on tidying his tools. This was such an adorable scene, him being so careful with the material. She had noticed already how meticulous he was all the time with his work.

"What are you doing here so late ?" the precinct was amost empty, only a few detective where around.

"I was a bit late on some reports, nothing much but I just wanted to get everything done. " Evan answered still focused on his stuff.

"Oh, okay ..."

"I have to put that back " he added pointing at his medical tools.

"Yeah sure, well I have to put our reports on Joe's desk" she answered.

* * *

When he got back a minute later she was gathering her stuff at her desk to leave too. She looked up and saw him walking toward her.

In that moment for an unknown reason she felt like asking him if he'd like to go out for a drink. Maybe to thank him for his kindness, and also maybe to ask him a bit about his past; knowing he had not always been a coroner had gotten her curious.

But when she opened her mouth to ask him her phone buzzed : a message from Heather, her little sister needed a ride home.

"Sorry I have to go, my sister needs me ..." she said with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh yeah sure, hope everything is ok."

"She just needs a ride"

"Good, well … have a good night, and … don't forget to change the plaster tomorrow morning" Evan told her.

"Yes doctor" she said with a smile, "and thank you again".

"Anytime, … well … try not to get hurt too often though !"

She laughed a bit and put her jacket on, "I'll be careful, good night".

He looked at Catherine as she was walking away wondering why he was able to joke around and flirt while they were working together but didn't dare to ask her out for a drink when a real opportunity presented itself.

He sighed and smile to himself as he too made his way out. _One day_, he thought, one day he would dare.

* * *

**A/N : **_So what do you think ? I like this one personally._

_**Pretty please leave a review**__ and I'll make you cookies !_


	3. New city, new country, new life

**New city, new country, new life. - **

_**DISCLAMER**__, i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the characters and the show._

___**A/N **__: Only Evan, moving to the US. (about 1,200 words)_

* * *

10pm, it's cold and dark but from the outside people can see the light coming from an apartment that had been empty for over a month. It was not inhabited because it needed some renovation, but the light was the indication someone new was going to live here. It was all new and ready for a new occupant to build a life here, in New York City.

And inside already, a man is standing in the kitchen, hands resting on the counter looking at his new home. The apartment was empty exept for the lungages on the floor, a few dark suitcases set right in the middle of the main room, the future living-room. The walls were of a light mix of orange and brown color giving the whole place a very light and warm atmosphere. Everything smelled new and fresh, it was perfect to start over; he would be happy here, he had to be.

That night he would have to stay at a motel to sleep but the following day the furniture would arrive and he would finally be able to move in. He had bought just the minimum to be able to live : a bed, a couch and some basic appliances. Then only would he worry about completing the decoration so as to make the place a sweet home.

"New York" he exhale to himself in his charming british accent. "I'm living in New York now".

Evan was a surgeon, at least he had been. Not that long before that night, one of his patients had died on the table. She was young and innocent, she did not deserve to die, she shouldn't have died, but she had. Officially it was not his fault, he had been cleared by justice but after that terrible incident he had been unable to do his job. He felt truly responsible and just couldn't live with the guilt ; waking up every morning that followed to go to the hospital had become nearly impossible. And though he had had a long way of hard work to get to do that job, a job he and his friends had dreamed about, quitting seemed like the only solution.

In fact he had felt so guilty that he had decided to send money to the family. Every month he would give them a cheque as if he had been found guilty and condamn to it, actually he had been condamn, but only by his concience.

As a reconversion Evan had decided to become a medical examiner for the police. He had worked for a short while for the Scotland Yard police but staying in London was too painful. None of his friends, that mostly were his colleagues at the hospital, had understood his decision. And his family was just as confused. Though they knew how hard it had been for Evan to feel responsible for that young woman's death, they probably never really realised how deeply he felt that burden on his shoulders.

In his new job his patients were dead, he did not risk endangering anyone's life anymore. And yet he still felt useful as his work helped put criminals behind bars. That seemed like a satisfying compromise for him.

Before leaving for the motel he walked around the apartment, mostly to check if everything was fine with it, he had only seen pictures before he actually took a plane to the US.

The bedroom was of a light blue, with a beautiful wooden floor and a large closet for his clothes. The bathroom was quite big, especially for an appartement in New York. It even had a bathtub, not that Evan really needed it but it was a comfort he might enjoy at some point. The corridor was also painted in hot colors yet quite light. The whole place was very welcoming despite its emptiness and being there physically finally allowed him to picture himself building a new life here.

"Perfect" Evan said to himself.

After a quick last glance at the living room he grabbed a small bag and made his way out, carefully locking the door behind him. He held the keys in his hand and stared a bit at them, his keys, from his home, in New York. He still couldn't believe it.

It was quite late, but nothing was ever dark in that city : all the light, and the people, all the time. "The city that never sleeps" he thought, "the rumors were true".

Evan felt like taking a look around and crossed the street. After walking for barely two minutes he noticed an italian restaurant, one he'll definitely would try one day. It looked so cosy and welcoming, hopefully the food would be as good as the place looked. A little further down that street Evan noticed an irish bar, and it was quite busy that night.

He would have explored his new neighborhood a little longer but he noticed a cab and took his chance hailing it to go to the motel.

That was unsuccessful.

"Well maybe I can hang a little longer" he muttered to himself as he watched the cab drive away.

The noise coming out of the irish pub was deafening, definetly not a place for Evan, but on a narrow street nearby a nice little bar attracted his attention. He crossed the street and slightly ran to it as it began raining a little. There were not that many people inside but the outside had a nice vintage look to it that attracted Evan quite quickly.

As soon as he walked inside he brushed his hands in his hair to get rid of a bit of the rain. He chuckled thinking he shouldn't have left his londonien umbrella at the apartment. _But hey, I'm used to the rain anyway_, he thought to himself.

He took place at a litle round table right in the middle and almost immediately the waiter asked for his order.

"What can I serve you sir ?"

"I think I'll have a glass of red wine, whatever you'll advice."

"Sure"

Evan noticed that the waiter looked very young, he was probably in his twenties. Tall and quite skinny he was elegantly dressed to serve the clients and wore a nice and warm smile.

When the young man came back with Evan's glass he couldn't help but ask : "You're not from here are you ?" He didn't even let his customer answer, afraid of sounding rude he added : "I didn't mean because of your accent, well of course you're british but … I … It's just that … I never saw you in the neighbourhood"

Evan couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm from London, but I just moved in a block away from here." He took a sip of his wine, "and given that wine, and this nice atmosphere" he said pointing a bit around, "you'll probably see me a few more times".

The young waiter smiled, "Well that will be a pleasure sir". He then walked away leaving Evan with his thoughts.

Ever since he had made the decision to move he had been worried : worried he wouldn't fit in, worried he wouldn't feel home, worried he would regret that choice. Yet, sitting in that tiny bar, sipping on some wine, for the first time he felt like he could truly be happy in that big new city. He had a chance to start over, away from London and his past there.

"To New York, and a new life" he barely whispered to himself before sipping some more wine.

* * *

**A/N :** _I've never been to New York so I hope it's not weird lol .. didn't feel like going in too much details for fear of not being accurate. I know it's short but I hope you like it, I know I enjoyed writing it ;)_

_**Pretty Please, do leave a review, anything a lil word to say if you liked or not.**_


	4. Sorry

**SORRY**.

**A/N :** _Not gonna tell you when it takes place, hopefully it's clear enough ..._

* * *

The noise of the train on the rail along with the few voices of people chatting in the subway are the only background sound. Few people are in that wagon and that's probably better that way.

She is seated alone.

At each station a cold breeze hits her, freezing her blood even more. As if it wasn't enough to feel cold hearted.

She looks down, gazing at the floor, her heart as empty as her stare.

Her face is dry, no more tears, but her red eyes and her pale skin show she has been crying. She cried all the tears of her body. Though the pain is still here, she ran out of tears. She is completely empty.

_How could she let that happened ? How ?_

She can still feel his cold lips on her right cheek, her trembling fingers touching her face as she remembers it as if to make the memory more vivid. She could never forget that instant, she never will. His eyes full of love, regret and fear. He sacrificed himself, he saved her life, but he paid with his own and he shouldn't have had to.

If only she had been honest with him, if only she had not lied. Ironically she thought she was protecting him when she actually made him dig his own grave.

She should have trusted him, he deserved it.

Breathing is close to impossible and her heart hurts. A pain she can't get rid of even though she tries : rubbing herself on the chest hoping to chase away that giant pair of tongs squeezing her heart painfully. She takes a deep breath but the air is not reaching her lungs and she sobs, without a tear, she suffocates.

Her head fall in her hands, heavy with remorse.

People passing in the wagon barely look at her with her elbows resting on her knees and her face hidden in her hands. Nobody seems to care and she is like a ghost, all alone with her guilt and her pain. She has no tears to wipe from her face but still she does the gesture since she feels as if she was drowning in them.

When she closes her eyes, just for a second, she sees his smile, that charming smile. She can also hear his seducing British accent. She lift her head back up a bit and lightly smiles at the memories. But soon those nice memories are replace with the image of his sad smile right after he kissed her goodbye, and the sound of his voice is replaced by the sound of Muirfield's bullets piercing through his body, taking his life away. That makes her suddenly open her eyes wide again.

His beautiful smile and his adorable accent, that was before. Before her lies cost him his life. Before her selfishness killed him. Before he sacrificed himself to protect both her and Vincent.

She doesn't know what to do with her hands : she passes them through her hair, stroke them on her jeans, pulls on the collar of her blouse as if to help her breath better. But nothing can shake away the guilt that is eating her from the inside. Nothing can take the pain in her heart away. Nothing.

_I killed him._ She thinks to herself.

She didn't pull the trigger but it feels as if she had.

She can't help but think back at all the opportunities she had to tell him everything. That would have saved his life, but she kept lying until it was too late, until he was caught in Muirfield's net.

Her minds can't stop replaying the scenes, in slow motion. His body being hit by all those bullets and slowly falling to the ground. She doesn't want to relive it, she doesn't want to feel all that guilt, she doesn't want any of this. But she can't control it.

In her head it's a mess. Images of Evan, everywhere, and still that sharp pain in her heart. She is overwhelmed with a mix of guilt and memories, both positive and negative. The cocktail making everything worse.

Why can't she go back in time to fix it ? Why ?

Why couldn't Evan survive ?

Why couldn't they escape, all three of them ?

Why must she live with the responsibility of Evan's death ?

Why?

The train stops again. A while ago she should have gotten out, but she doesn't have the strength to. She doesn't want to be alone with her thoughts but she can't go home. She is too afraid to remember the good times she had there with Evan at her birthday. So she remains seated and look at the doors closing.

* * *

**A/N :** ... _And next station V comes in !_

_I had a hard time writing it down even though I could feel the pain. I wonder if you managed to feel it too. Please review _⌒.⌒


End file.
